Forum:Policies
I think it's important for the sake of consistency and professionalism, to decide about the core policies upon which we will steer this wiki. Conjecture, perspective, manual of style etc. ― Thailog 19:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a bit early for a manual of style, or at least a very detailed one. We don't know what sort of content we're likely to have yet, apart from the very obvious. Perspective similarly - unless you're huge like Memory Alpha or whatever, I don't think specifying a perspective is necessary. That said, I always like purely in-universe perspective in the history sections. Other sections are variable. :A conjecture/speculation/canon policy is a must. -- Supermorff 20:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I brought the MoS up because every page seems to have a default layout that has a few unnecessary and redundant headings: relationships, appearance (what is the infobox image for?), and trivia. ― Thailog 20:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::An image policy is also imperative, as per Wikia's own policy. Images need sourcing and licensing. Soon I'll bring in an image template I use in most wikis I contribute to. I'll try to make the process of image attribution as simple as possible. ― Thailog 21:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, those are based on Template:Character Article. I don't have a problem with any of those headings in general - not even appearance, which can be useful for those users who for various reasons don't use images - but I don't think there's a single character on the wiki for which we have enough information to fill all the sections in. -- Supermorff 21:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, and there are some articles that still have the default text... ― Thailog 21:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::So you're suggesting we remove the default text? :::::I don't know much about image attribution, so I leave that up to you. -- Supermorff 13:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We should definitely remove the default text from articles of characters about which we still don't have enough information. ― Thailog 14:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Fine. -- Supermorff 17:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Since I can't really do any editing content wise, I can work on things like policies, which I have been doing. I was thinking of doing a Manual of Style, what are your thoughts on that? :::::::Also I was thinking about the future of the wiki, about Fanon. Now I think people will want to write fanon, and I think if a wiki for it was requested, we would make a new namespace here to have it. Obviously we won't be making the namespace in the near future, but I thought it might be something to think about! [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - Teru) 01:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I think we should make concessions for people who want to write fanon when people start writing fanon, not before. The first few people can put it in subpages of their personal user page. Nothing wrong with a manual of style, as mentioned above, but it must be based on conventions that have been established in consensus by editors (whenever we get more editors) and not imposed from above. Which probably means it's far too early to make one just now. -- Supermorff 19:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC)